Just a Maximum Ride and Avatar crossover
by AliceXInXWonderland
Summary: My OC Hatter (got the name from loulouflowerpower) finds the flock again after being kidnapped with Angel. She finds out the sad events and happy events that took place when she was gone. She is even reunited with an old friend from the school. Might be M for a small implied abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Main character: Hatter

Recombined with: a raven and a bunny

Height: 5'4"

Age: 18

Dislikes: Itex, Erasers, Flyboys, the Fire Nation, needles, the smell of disinfectant, hospitals, doctors, people who appear to be too nice, guns, foxes (bunnies and birds aren't exactly fond of them), whitecoats... (The list can go forever.)

Likes: her family (flock), peanut butter (loves it!), her wings, flying, her bunny ears, destroying Itex/the School, hats.

She is the biological older sister of Gazzy and Angel and looks just like them except her eyes are a dark teal color and her hair is a little lighter. She is fairly pale and has bunny ears and wings. Her bunny ears are black with big white patches and her wings are black with small white dots.

She wears water tribe clothes that consist of tight fitting black tights with a hole cut just big enough to let her bunny tail out and cute furry moccasins that have beads on them and blood stains. She also has a tank top that is sky blue and very loose but she wears a tighter tank underneath.

She also has a necklace with a locket that contains a picture of Gazzy and Angel when they were toddlers that she found one day in Jeb's office before he disappeared. She also has a red wrist watch and she wears a black knit hat that her bunny ears stick out from.

You already know the flock but here are ages! I changed them from the book but I don't want 20+ flock members so, just deal!

Max: 19

Dylan: 19

Fang:19

Iggy: 18

Nudge: 17

Gazzy: 16

Angel:14

Ps. I got the name Hatter from loulouflowerpower who rights Doctor Who fanfictions and I love her ongoing series of the Doctor and her OC the Hatter who is best friend. It basically has her in all the adventures the 10th Doctor went on.


	2. Chapter 2

So I realized as I was editing that I forgot to put the big fight into the story! Only one of the most important parts of the story! So I figure why not just make a sort of flashback scene but it's not a flashback, also pretend that Iggy explained this to Hatter please I don't want to rewrite everything. So here we go!

(3 years earlier)

Iggy's POV

Ever since Max chose Dylan over Fang they have gotten into lots of fights making Max a bit unbearable. She was always mad and never showed any kind of caring to anyone but Dylan. I was never happy, I could see now and I would never be happy. Hatter was gone and I would never get over it, I was just as bad as Gazzy and Angel when she came up. Angel and Gazzy sobbed at night still thinking about her and usually I would join in but I cried more often and silently to myself.

"This is ridiculous! Fang!" I heard Max yell and Fang walked in grabbing his stuff up from the room we shared due to the house being to small. We were currently staying with Ella and Dr.M who happily took us in at first but Ella and I lost feelings for each other and Dr.M was tired of the fighting. Now you could see in their eyes they wanted us gone.

"Fang!" Max yelled again as Fang grabbed his bag from the closet and began stuffing the things he had grabbed onto then grabbed more and continued.

"Fang! Listen to me! Stop right now!" She yelled and Fang continued to ignore her and turned his attention onto me.

"You coming Iggy?" He asked.

"Where to?" I asked grabbing my bag as well and distracted to copy his actions with my possessions. Wherever it was, it was better than sitting in this house moping for the rest of my life.

"I don't know, anywhere we want to go!" Fang said excitedly and I smiled at the thought.

"Iggy! Not you too!" Max said pleasingly but I could barley here her over my own excited thoughts. Fang walked out of the room and Max stayed behind with me. She had tears streaming down her face and that caught my attention.

"Max? What happened between you two?" I asked and she shook her head sadly.

"We were arguing like always, but this time it went to far...to far." She said and left the room never truly answering my question. I walked out of the room and down the hall to Gazzy and Angel's room and found Fang was their.

"Hey, Gaz, Ange. You guys want to get out of here? Go far away and probably never return?" Fang asked serious which was probably best since they would need to know the truth. They seriously contemplated it.

"You mean everyone?" Angel asked not catching on, she couldn't see the back pack or the serious face Fang was making due to her new blindness which I felt for her 100% for.

"No Ange, me, Fang, you and Gazzy, if you guys want." I said and her face became determined.

"I'm ready to leave whenever." She said.

You may be thinking we are evil. And I really don't care, this is the best decision right now.

**Gets intense and a little stupid but I needed good reasons for them to leave.**

Angel and Gazzy have experienced violence towards them by Dylan and Max, whether it was a slap or a full blown punch out of anger. Dylan was a terrible influence on Max and he even tried to touch Angel before but I stopped him. We told Max but she refused to believe us and so me, Gazzy, and Fang have to look out for her.

**Okay it's over**

Angel and Gazzy began packing and Max came in with Dylan, he blocked the entrance and she stood in the middle of the room with an evil glare and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Okay, everyone stop right where you are!" She commanded in a dark tone. I stood in front of Gazzy and Angel protectively. If Hatter couldn't be here to protect her younger siblings then I was gonna be there to do it for her.

"Where do you think you're going? I am the leader of this group and you do what I say!" She yelled.

"Oh shut up princess! We've had enough of your shit! We are leaving and you and your pretty boy cant stop us!" Fang pushed past Max and full out punched Dylan in the face. I ushered Gazzy and Angel out then proceeded to run to Nudge's room.

I walked into an empty room void of clothing, make-up, and posters, everything Nudge loved basically. On her dresser sat a note which I grabbed. Max wouldn't care if Nudge went missing at this point of her life. I might as well take it.

"Fang! Let's go!" I yelled and we ran outside where Gazzy and Angel were waiting.

"Time to go!" Fang yelled and we all took off as fast as possible, knowing that Max could easily follow us with her super speed but were soon hit with the realization that she wouldn't. The mother/leader figure that we once knew and loved was long gone and was never coming back as long as Dylan was in the picture.

We were now on our own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I am not going to update this ofte cause it's more a leisurely fun story. I don't own Maximum Ride or Avater: The Last Air Bender.**

Hatter's POV

I sat in the fire nations stupid little tent and glared at meat head's back, aka this dumb body builder who was making sure I didn't escape. I was rather tired of being held captive whether it be by the fire nation or the school. I don't think that a person should spend 1/3 of their life kept in a cell or dog crate, being interrogated or experimented on.

Okay, let me catch you up a bit seeing as I'm not going anywhere for quite some time. I'm Hatter and basically I was experiment 4581 in the school and I'm the older sister of Angel and Gazzy. I was the only one old enough of the three of us to understand the escape plan when we joined Iggy, Fang, and Max's group.

Angel gave me the name, I had no other name I was fond of at the time so it stuck , plus my baby sister came up with it so why not make her happy? After the great escape of the school we had stayed with the three and we named ourselves the flock, it was nice, till our house was ambushed. I had jumped onto the helicopter with Angel and they decided to take me back to the school as well. Of course they didn't want Angel and I communicating so we were put into two different rooms in the school, I don't know what happened for sure but I imagine the flock came and rescued her.

So, as far as the flock knows I am dead and frankly I don't think that's a bad thing, I think it is probably easier for them because now they don't have to deal with me, and it makes trips a little faster. Also gives everyone bigger food portions, and more food for my baby sister and brother means they get to live longer.

"Get up 4581!" Yelled meat head, he came into the tiny tent and nearly threw me up and out of the tent into the arms of two other guards then took hold of my restraints again. If you haven't noticed my fire nation prison number is the same as my experiment number, I'm hoping they aren't related just ironic. But I guess it makes it easier for me to remember.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" A rather high pitched voice had screamed what I'm guessing was supposed to be a battle cry as a guy who looked about my age came running into the fire nation holding a weapon of sorts. I'll call him squeaker.

Then he sweat dropped when he saw he was clearly outnumbered. Before anybody could comprehend what was happening people started dropping out of the trees and attacking the soldiers. A little guy landed on meat head's shoulders causing him to release his grip on me just as the little guy twisted his helmet round and blinded him.

A big guy then fell from a tree with a club and the little guy jumped of meat head's shoulders as the big guy swung his club down on his head. Meat head fell and so did three other soldiers who were shot with arrows and I looked up to see the shooter who wore a huge hat and padded clothes just like the big and little guy. Two more fell from the trees, a guy with charcoal black hair and a young girl with short spiky hair. Right after them a younger guy jumped down, he was throwing little bomb things that when they go off a net comes out and if you have good aim it captures your enemy.

Then one last figure jumped from the trees with hooked swords and knocked down soldier after soldier quickly, I also noticed the squeaker was joined by two more people. A small airbender boy with arrows on all his appendages and a water tribe girl, the squeaker also being water tribe.

Squeaker continued to try taking out soldiers but was always beat to it by the guy with hook swords and wild brown hair that could use a good wash, but so could my hair.

"Hey! He was mine!" Squeaker complained.

"Gotta be faster than that!" The guy with hook swords said then took out the last guy and kept running only to stop right in front of the water tribe girl who blushed.

"Hi, I'm Jet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter two up not a day late!**

Hatter's POV

"Right well I'm just gonna go!" I said and turned to leave but I was stopped by the younger guy who had been throwing the net bombs, his eyes were glazed and he had a huge smile that was also sad.

"I'm sorry, did I do something?" I asked a little bewildered at this guys expression and he let out a big breath and chuckled softly.

"Oh come on Hatter, I know it's been a really long time but can't you recognize an old friend?" He asked, his eyes were glazed over and he had a sad smile on his face.

"I don't have any friends, I've been... out of touch from the world for a while." I said while inspecting him, where could I possibly know him from?

"Well, I can give you a hint but everything would be to obvious, and you know me. Always getting into trouble and blowing stuff up with-"

"Gazzy?!" I ask and I feel like a complete idiot that I didn't figure it out sooner, he chuckled in response as I begin to grin widely. I ran to him as fast as possible and gave him hug, nearly knocking him over.

"Woah! When did ya get the super speed?" He asked and I laughed.

"I don't remember, sometime back in 2003?" I asked myself.

"Yeah, that seems about right..." I said mostly to myself, it must have been about the second year after I had been recaptured that I acquired my super speed. I could typically control it despite my previous display, you get excited to!

"How long?" He asked in a deeper voice than before I looked up into his eyes to see they had clouded over.

"What do you mean?" I asked sheepishly pretending I didn't know fully well what he meant.

"You know exactly what I mean... So tell me, how long? I'm older now and I can handle things better." He said and I sighed heavily with frustration, I had no right to keep it a secret from him. I glanced to the others and saw that they were listening intently to what we were saying, trying to use context clues to figure it out.

"Lets talk later." I said and nodded toward our audience so only Gazzy could see it, he nodded the same way in return. But from the look in his eyes I wasn't getting out of that conversation.

"Kit, whose the girl?" Asked Jet or hook swords whatever you wanna call him, maybe wheat head cause of his stupid chew toy.

I looked at Gazzy in confusion and he smiled sheepishly.

"These people only know me by my new name Kit." He said so I was the only one that heard him.

"This is my older sister Hatter." He said while nudging me forward, I gave him a warning look telling him I could still beat his ass if he pushed me. He chuckled lightly.

"Is she blood related like Sapphire?" The girl asked and my eyebrows knit together.

"Who the heck is Sapphire?" I asked looking to Gazzy for an explanation.

"Right, well Ange is obviously with me! Come on, you think I'd leave our baby sister?" He asked and I once again felt dumb for not figuring that out on my own, I'm extremely oblivious to things other than danger.

"Ange?" Jet asked this time he was sceptical and looked at Gazzy like he didn't know him anymore, but it seems he never really knew him.

"So, got some new fancy names and you can't share your past. I'm hurt. How can you not tell them about your older sister?" I teased while feigning hurt and Gaz flushed in embarrassment.

"Right, well if you still haven't figured it out I am 'Kit's' older sister by blood, can't you tell from the blue eyes and golden blonde hair? I didn't think we looked that different." I said while inspecting my hair and glancing at Gazzy's, I mean mine was pretty dirty, it was almost a dark brown I guess.

"You have blonde hair?" Squeaker asked suddenly on my left inspecting my hair and I slapped his hands away. He quickly ran and hid behind his sister while holding a weapon of sorts over her shoulder.

"Evil!" He yelled dramatically.

"Right, well me and Kit can explain more later, where are you staying anyway...Kit?" I asked and realised there was a lump in my throat that made it hard to say his new name.

"Well I'm staying with these guys, the freedom fighters. Jet, Smellerbee, The Duke, Pipsqueak, Long Shot, and Sneers. Come on, we are just about done raiding this place anyway." He said gesturing to some random people who hadn't done the fighting, they must have jumped from the trees when I was occupied with our reunion.

"Who said I was coming with?" I asked with a mask on my face.

"I did, you aren't leaving now!" Gazzy said his eyebrows were knit together in anger.

"Gaz I was just kidding. Sorry, I didn't realise you were so emotional right now." I said laughing sheepishly and his eyes softened.

"Sorry, I kind of became a hothead after you left. I got it from Max but she always blamed Fang." He said and laughed sheepishly as well.

"Come this way!" Jet yelled suddenly and I walked with Gazzy and the water tribe and air tribe boy walked beside us.

"What's your guy's names?" Asked Gazzy looking to the three.

"I'm Katara and this is my brother Sokka, sorry for the overreaction earlier." She said directing the last bit to me and I gave a small smile to show it was alright.

"And I'm Aang!" Said the air tribe member who had arrows on his appendages.

"Your the Avatar right? The arrows give it away" I said and he rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks were pink.

"Yeah, but I disappeared for a hundred years so I don't like to state it openly. Especially when there are fire nation around, they are trying to kidnap me." He said and I nodded.

"I know that feeling." I said and I wasn't surprised when Gazzy said it at the same time.

"Where are you guys from?" Katara asked and I looked to Gazzy for some help, he just shrugged.

"We don't really know, but if you guys plan on staying we'll be explaining our pasts sometime today for sure." I said and they gave us funny looks but nodded.

~ one hour later ~

"My feet hurt!" Sokka complained.

"We're here!" Jet said suddenly and I was thankful that I didn't have to listen to Sokka complain anymore. He'd been at it for a while now. Jet directed us to the front of the group and Gazzy followed me.

"So you just grab onto the rope, slip your foot in here and it starts lifting you up." Jet explained as the random raiders went up first. He cut his way in line and no one seemed to mind.

"Hatter, come up with me." He said looking at me like I'm a fragile doll and I wanted to spit in his face like I did to whitecoats.

"I'm good, why don't you go Katara?" I asked and she was all to happy to object.

"Okay!" She said and Jet turned his stare to her and I rolled my eyes, just a player who has probably seduced every girl his age in this tree house on steroids. They began going up but it slowed and Jet pulled Katara closer than she needed to be.

"Hey Gaz, do most these people know about our special appendage?" I asked and he nodded.

"Great! Then can we just go up right now?" I asked and he smiled brightly.

"I haven't flown in so long! That's a great idea!" He said happily and we stepped about twenty feet from the group and from the base of the tree. The others were looking at us funny and I smirked at what there expressions would be next.

"So how 'bout a race?" I asked and Gazzy began to smirk as well.

"Fine but no wing pulling, down drifting, or tickling!" He said in a fake stern tone, I pretended to pout.

"That's no fun!" I said and he laughed.

"Right, on your ready..." I unfurled my wings that are pitch black with small white dots that look like stars. The others gasped, and I glanced at them to see they were in a daze.

"Set..." I crouched down getting ready to run.

"...Go!" Gazzy yelled and I ran and jumped ten feet into the air and I felt a tug on my tail.

"Hey! No tail tugging either!" I yelled and I heard him laugh.

"Whatever you say sis!" He said then took the lead and I flapped harder to catch up.

"Your not gonna win!" I yelled as I passed him and landed on the platform. Gazzy was right behind me and landed seconds after.

"I didn't even have to cheat!" I said happily and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, before I get in trouble for flying up here let's go see Angel!" He said and grabbed my hand and started to run down a path.

~ 10 minutes later ~

"Almost there! Just a little-"

"Gazzy!" Someone yelled and they were fairly close but it was a male voice, I thought only Angel knew his real name here...

"Hide!" Gazzy suddenly whisper yelled and pushed me into the hut we were standing in front of. I was so shocked I didn't catch myself and got stuck in a hammock. I tried to get out till I heard someone talking outside.

"Hey Gaz, someone said they saw you with a girl before and you seemed pretty close. What's up?" A male voice asked and it seemed like a teasing tone, just a friendly conversation about girls.

"Oh it's nothing stop being so nosy Jake. Also stop using my real name! Don't blow my cover." Gazzy said a little to nervous and you would have to be completely dumb not to notice.

"Okay, your acting funny. No one is gonna hear us up here. What are you hiding?" Jake asked and I started struggling from the hammock again, why was I hiding anyway? Was this guy some lady killer that Gazzy is trying to hide me from?

"Well, whatever it is I can guarantee that it's not in this hut." Gazzy said in a smooth voice and I wanted to slap him. So smooth, way to go Gazzy.

"That means it is in this hut." Jake said and pushed the curtain/door back and walked in, he then turned to the oil lamp and turned it on so the hut was lit with a yellow glow. He then turned around and I gasped.

I would recognize this type of outfit anywhere.

"Fang?!"


End file.
